Réponse au défis de Sayuri
by Gouriau
Summary: je met l'énoncé du défis : Severus et Harry sont de la même famille, mais ne se seront jamais vu. Vous devez les faire tomber amoureux et il faut au moins un lime ou lemon . Pour ma part c'est un lime.


Bien, donc, hum hum (s'éclairci le gorge... pour rien puisqu'elle écrit)... 1,2,1,2 le clavier marche, alors tout d'abord désolée, désolée pour les fautes, il y en a j'en suis sur (sinon c'est pas mon texte et je sais pas de quoi il parle....).

Donc je reprends, c'est un OS, long surtout comparé à mes autres OS (c'est pas dur certes), que j'ai écrit d'une traite, puis relue mais ça n'emêchera pas les fautes... encore désolée... Donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut c'estla première fois que j'écris un OS d'une traite, ok j'y ai pensé avant tout de même...

Donc c'est une réponse au défis de Sayuri qui est :

_Severus et Harry sont de la même famille mais ne se seront jamais vu. Vous devez les faire tombés amoureux et il faut au moins un lime (ou lemon)_

Du coup **les personnages... pas à moi**

le **rating : T**

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, **bonne lecture**.

* * *

Ça faisait trois heures qu'Harry était dans cette boîte, soit trois heures qu'il dansait non stop.

Il adorait ça, danser, ça lui vidait la tête.

En plus aujourd'hui il était majeur, du coup ses potes lui avaient payé l'entrée de cette nouvelle boîte.

Et il ne regrettait pas dutout d'être venu.

Cet endroit avait tout pour plaire :

-Club gay, tombe bien il était de ce bord, et cela faisait 6 mois que c'était le vide dans sa vie amoureuse/sexuelle.

-De la bonne musique, sur laquelle il pouvait se déchaîner.

-Interdiction de fumer dans la salle de danse, il détestait être enfumé quand il dansait.

-Un putain de bar, super bien pourvu en boisson de tout genre, même non alcoolisé ! Pour lui n'aimait pas l'alcool plus que ça, c'est génial.

Mais bon trois heures de danse non stop, ça crève. Harry quitta son x-ième partenaire de danse, pas un depotable, pour aller plus loin que de la danse, c'était la misère ce soir, pour le bar.

Le barman était mignon, dommage c'était un de ses amis, et il était casé, avec une fille, un hétéro pur et dur… Le monde était mal fait.

« Ron !

-Yoh ! Harry, c'est moi qui offre ! Fanta citron ?

-Oué, va pour ça.

-Hey ! Beau gosse en vue !

-Où ça ?

-Le brun qui me fait signe là bas, doit vouloir un autre verre je reviens…

-attends je te suis. »

Harry s'installa donc à côté d'un canon. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

L'homme avait les cheveux aussi noir que les siens, nettement plus long par contre, il devait faire à peut près sa taille, 1m90 environ, carré du genre musclé mais pas trop, et une peau diaphane.

« Bon un fanta citron pour toi, et vous un autre whisky ?

-S'il vous plais. »

Ron les servit, encaissa l'homme, et partit servir d'autres clients.

« Vous ne payez pas ?

-Cadeau de la maison ! C'est l'avantage d'être l'ami du barman etd'être majeur aujourd'hui. »

Harry fit un clin d'œil à l'homme, lui sourit et fit face à la piste de danse. Rajoutez que l'homme avait un putain de regard noir à couper lesouffle.

« Alors bon anniversaire…

-Merci…

-Recherchez vous quelqu'un, ou une futur conquête ?

-Pourquoi me demandez vous cela ?

-vous fixez la piste, envie de danser ?

-Non j'en viens, je suis mort… »

Un proie ? L'autre devait blaguer, il n'y avait personne depotable sur cette piste, sauf ses amis, qui étaient casés et/ou hétéro et surtout ses amis, et deux de ses ex…

Et franchement, il ne se taperait pas ses ex… Par contre son voisin…

« Et vous que faites vous ici ? Vous avez un accent, vous venez d'où ? Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret….

-Non, pour tout vousdire je suis anglais, mais j'ai grandit en Inde. Je viens de rentrer en Angleterre pour les études… Et je suis ici, pour me changer lesidées, ma petite amie m'a plaquée il y a deux jours… Et mon meilleur ami m'a dit de venir ici… »

Et merde un hétéro.

« Dans une boîte gay ? Pour vous changer les idées…. Votre ami à des idées bizarres.

-Je suisbi, et franchement en ce moment j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec un fille c'est trop compliquée….

-Les mecs aussi… Franchement rien qu'à voir mes ex, et sûrement moi, on voit que les mecsc'est pas plus simple que les filles…

-Certes, mais bon on les comprends mieux…

-Pas toujours, ou alors j'ai un don pour tomber sur des mecs complexes. Mais…

-Harryyyyyyyyyy

-Et merde !

-Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !

-Michael on est plus ensemble, donc tu me lâche la grappe tout desuite !

-Mais j'avais un cadeau pour toi, amour… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, quand il disait que les mecs c'était chiant, enfin « complexe » …

En plus vue le regard lubrique de l'autre, son cadeau devaitpas être des plus innocent… Mais iln'était pas encore si désespéré..

Surtout que son voisins'avérait canon ET bi.

« Je vois ce que tu voulais me dire Harry…

-Amour ? Pourquoi cet homme t'enlace ? Tu veux pas venir avec moi uninstant ?

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas enlacer Harry ?

-Vous êtes qui vous d'abord ? Personne ne vous autorise à toucher MON chérie !

-Je suis Sévérus l'amant de votre EX. »

Harry en avait marre, Michael méritait la lapidation… Pourquoi était-il sortit avec un type comme ça ? Par contre si Sévérus voulez jouer à ce jeu….

Harry se retourna dans les bras de l'homme, et installa confortablement se tête dans le creux de son cou . Il y déposa un baisé, puis lécha doucement la peau.

« Sév' ? Je m'ennuie…. »

Harry enlaça à son tour son « amant » et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire.

« HARRY ! Que fais-tu ? Comment oses-tu faire ça devant moi ?

-Au dernière nouvel, on est plus ensemble, et je sors avec qui je veux. Sév' on sort ? Je m'ennuie ici, il y a aucun bon danseur ce soir »

Il ré embrassa l'homme, puis retourna lécher son cou.

« Viens. »

Sévérus l'entraîna doucement vers la sortie de la boîte.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu préviennes tes amis ?

-C'est bon, Ron nous a vue… Et vue le clin d'œil qu'il m'a fait…. Je crois qu'il a compris que je partais…

-Finir ta nuit avec moi, te plairais ?

-hmmm, fortement…

-Viens, j'ai une chambre dans l'hôtel juste à côté »

Il sortirent de la boîte. Harry en profita pour enrouler ses deux bras autour du cou de Sévérus et l'embrasser. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et fit glisser sesmains sur lesfesses du jeune homme.

« Cette fin soirée semble très prometteuse…

-Exact…

-Au fait, Sév' tu as quel âge ? Maintenant que je suis majeur, je voudrais pas être inculpé pour détournement de mineur…

-J'ai vraiment une têteà être mineur ?

-Non, mais c'est uneexcuse comme une autre pour te demander ton âge….

-22 ans… Et si nous allions continuer cette conversation dans ma chambre ?

-Tu comptes discuter toute la nuit ?

-Ça dépend de toi.. »

Il continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à l'hôtel, où il rentrèrent sous le regard outré de la concierge. Et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

« Je crois qu'on ne luiplait pas, souffla Harry avant de s'emparer de l'oreille de Sévérus et de la mordiller

-Certes »

Sévérus plaqua Harry contre un des mur de l'ascenseur et commença à le caresser et lui retirer sachemise. Les portes se fermèrent sur un cri outré.

« Haha, tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes ?

-Non, tant que je paye ma chambre, de plus je vais bientôt me trouver un studio… »

Ils finirent par rentrer dans la chambre de Sévérus.

____________

« Tu pars déjà ?

-Il est 11h30, et je n'ai pas prévenue mes parents que je mangeaient dehors ce soir, alors j'ai intérêt à manger avec eux ce midi… J'ai squatté ta salle de bain. Je retourne à la boîte ce soir, si tu veux me revoir .»

Harry se pencha au dessus du lit, embrassa Sévérus et partit. Le brun se retourna dans son lit, et se dit qu'il retournerait bien, lui aussi, à la boîte ce soir.

Le soir, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au bar. Et comme la veille finir la nuit dans la chambre de Sévérus.

_____________

« Harry ? … Merde il est midi…. Il a du se tirer »

Sévérus se leva, et fila dans la salle de bien, il faut dire qu'après une nuit de débauche il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche. En revenant il commanda un petit déjeuné auroom service, s'habilla, et s'installa près de satable, c'est là qu'il vît le mot.

_Désolé,_

_tu dormais je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. _

_Ce soir je vais au bar-bouille si cela te dis, je te laisse aussi mon numéro deportable._

_A bientôt j'espère._

_Harry_

Le bar-bouille ? Il ne connaissait pas, il devrait se renseigner. Sévérus aimait trop ses nuits partagées avec Harry, aussi bien pour les conversations, la danse et le sexe.

Il faut dire qu'Harry était intelligent, bon danseur et un super coup. De plus il aimait l'humour noir et le cynisme, bref tout pour plaire.

Déjà que du point de vuephysique, 1m90, cheveux noir, peau mate, finement musclé, une taille mince, une bouche à croquée et un regard vert à damné unsaint, même derrière ses lunettes…

Franchement c'était la perle, reste à voir si cela pouvait durer.

______________

Pendant une semaine les deux jeune homme se virent tous les soirs. Puis passèrent une ou deux après midi ensemble. Cela faisait deux semaine qu'ils « sortaient » ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis ni dit je t'aime, pourtant ils sentaient bien les sentiments se développer.

_____________

« Désolée Harry, j'avais complètement oublié que ma mère arrivait aujourd'hui…

-Pas grave, de toute façon une amie voulais me voir alors je vais en profiter, si elle est libre… Par contre demain c'est moi qui pourrais pas j'ai un truc de prévu.

-Moi aussi de toute manière, je te rappels pour après demain ?

-Ok, à plus et bonne après midi.

-A toi aussi »

Sévérus raccrocha et partit chercher sa mère à l'aéroport. Harry lui contactaHermione et passa son après midi avec elle.

« Allo ?

-Harry ? C'est Sévérus, t'es libre ce soir, soit maintenant ?

-hmm, ça dépend pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, me voir, traumatiser la concierge de l'hôtel, et profiter de ma chambre.

-Je crois que je suis libre. 'Man ! Je dors pas ce soir ! T'inquiète je serais rentrais à l'heure…

-…

-J'arrive ! Attends moi ! »

Harry fila à l'hôtel de Sévérus, rentra, fît un clin d'oeil à la concierge, et grimpa dans la chambre de son amant, pour une nouvelle nuit de folie.

______________

« Merde !

-qu'y a ?

-Il est 10h 30 ! Désolé pour le réveil. Je vais squatter ta salle de bain…

-fais… Attends »

Sévérus attrapa son amant et l'embrassa.

« C'est bon »

Harry sourit, puis se rappela qu'il devaitêtre chez lui à 11h, merde, il fila sous la douche. Il revint et s'habilla.

« Ça va pas paraître suspect si tu porte les même fringues ?

-Pas plus que les autres fois, c'est pas lepremière ni la dernière fois… Je me changerais vite flash chez moi. Bon je te laisse j'ai ¼ d'heurepour être chez moi »

Après un dernier baisé, qui failli aller plus loin, mais l'horloge, rabat joie, appris à Harry qu'il n'avait plus que10 minute pour partir, il partit donc en courant chez lui.

« Harry ! Tu avais dis que tu serais là pour 11h !

-'Man il est 11h05 !

-Pourquoi tu portes tes vêtements d'hier ?

-Quoi ? Mon fils porte les même vêtement qu'hier ? Aurais tu une dulcinée ? Enfin !

-Oublié de prendre des rechanges chezRon..

-Encore raté. Cases toi mon fils cela te fera du bien, une fille ça rend heureux regarde ta mère !

-Papa ! Va te fringuer et va chercher le vin ! Maman je me change et je vienst'aider pour la cuisine. »

Harry pris la fuite sous les regards mon-fils-tu-est-beau-intelligent-pourquoi-tu-n'a-pas-de-copine… Se changea et rejoint samère.

« Tiens mon chéri fais les desserts !

-Ok c'est quoi ?

-Je pensais à un gâteau au chocolat et un tarte au citron meringué…

-Maman ? Tu sais le temps que ça prends de faire cette tarte ?

-Mais mon chérie tu es doué en cuisine !

-Je vois pas ce que cela change… Enfin on va essayer. Il y a qui tout à l'heure ?

-Merci… Sirius et son amie: Laura je crois, Rémus et Tonks, La sœur par mariage deton père : Isabelle, et son fils, son mari n'a pas peu venir, Amélie et sa filleAlice, Pétunia, Vernon, Dudley et sa copine : Victoire je crois..

-QUOI? Déjà Alice va me barber, mais alors avecDudley et son père c'est le bagne !

-Je ne te permet pas de parler comme ça de ton oncle et ton cousin…

-Maman ils ne peuvent pas nous voir et ils cachent même pas.

-Justement, relève le niveau !

-… »

Harry et samère s'activèrent en cuisine.

« Dis moi, mon chérie pourquoi tu nous présente pas tes copines…

-Maman ! Je suis pas près de sortir avec une fille !

-Mais pourquoi tues beau garçon… C'est comme cette idée, fleuriste ! Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux !

-Mais vous avez quoi contre les fleuristes ! Mince à la fin ! J'aime les plantes, les fleurs, leur langage, les cultiver, m'en occuper. En plus Virgile dis que j'ai du talent pour les marier, faire les bouquets et les décors floraux, et que si je fais dans les fleurs il me laissera saboutique pour trois fois rien, il veut prendre sa retraite ! Et pour ce qui de ma vie amoureuse fichez moi la paix ! »

La porte d'entrée sonna, sauvé par la gong, Harry savait très bien que ses parents ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire autant pour son futur boulot, fleuriste ils avaient pas le choix, que pour ses« petites amies », peut être qu'un jour il arriverait à l'heure dire qu'il était gay.

« Ho ! Bonjours Amélie, Alice, il ne fallait pas »

Mais bien sur il ne fallait pas… venirtout court pour Alice !

« Harry viensdire bonjour et monte leur veste dans une chambre d'ami.

-Bonjour

-Harry ! »

Lâche moi pot de glue…. Harry pris les deux vestes, pendant que samère invitait les deux femmes dans le salon, il commença à monter les escalier quand on sonna.

« Salut Rém', Tonks', ça va ?

-Bien sur mon chérie, et toi ? Toujours célibataire ?

-Ça te regardes en rien, Nymphorada… Je vais prendre vos vestes, James et Lili sont dans la salle avec Amélie et pot deglue.

-Haha ! Ok merci boy !

-De rien Rém'. »

Il recommença à grimper les escalier quandon re sonna.

« Bonjour ma tante !

-Pétunia mon chérie, ma tante ça fait vielle !

-Mon oncle, Dudley… »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur vers la jeune pouf, au décolleté plus que plongeant et à la triple couche de maquillage, pendu au bras de son cousin.

« Victoria ! Ravis de vous rencontrer »

Ah, c'est pas Victoire, en tout cas lechewing-gum c'est classe, ainsi que le clin d'œil suggestif, dommage même si j'étais de ce bords ce serait non…

« C'est ma petite amie. Toi t'es toujours seul, normal quandon est ringard…,lança son cousin en guise de bonjour

-Je préfère être ringard…,chuchota Harry, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui reproche la mésentente entre lui et son cousin.

-T'as dis quelque chose ?

-Non, je vais prendre vos veste, mes parents son dans la salle.

-Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il ne manque rien ! »

Mais prends moi pour un voleur, oncle indigne, et ma meringue qui va pas tenir, bon deux secondes les vestes.

Harry partit sauver sa meringue, puis monta les escalier quand on sonna.

Et merde !

« J'arrive ! Bonjour !

-Ho ! Comme tu as grandis, en même temps tu avais un an quand je suis partit.

-… ?

-Pardon je ne me suis pas présentée, je suisIsabelle ta tante.

-Ha, enchanté, je vais prendre votre veste. Mes parents sont dans la salle c'est juste là…

-Je te présente Sévérus son cousin.

-… ! »

A la non, c'était pas possible ça, son Sévérus ne pouvait pas être son cousin…

« Salut cousin !

-heu… Bonjour Sév'…érus.

-T'as l'air chargé, je vais t'aider avec toutes ces vestes…

-Non, non c'est bon.

-Mon filleul préféré !

-Parain ! »

Harry sauta dans les bras deSirius sous les regards septique de Sévérus.

« Hey ! Sévérus ! Tu as changé !

-Pas tant que ça en deux ans…

-Si tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux ! C'est mieux, normal tu a pris exemple sur moi !

-vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui, Sév' fait des études d'avocat, il va les finir à Londre et venir dans ma boîte !

-Parrain tu devais pas veniravec… heu… Laura ?

-Ah ! Si mais elle à eu un problème à son hôpital, un médecin qui n'a pas peu venir, elle le remplace, elle essayera de venir plus tard.

-Oh, OK, file ta veste.

-Tiens ! Poche droite !

-Padfood ! Tu gâtes trop mon fils !

-Cornedru ! Mais c'est mon unique filleul ! »

Harry escalada les escalier, accompagnait de Sévérus qui lui avait piqué la moitié des vestes. Une fois dans le chambre d'ami, ils les posèrent sur le lit, et Harry sortit de la poche droite de son parrain un paquet.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent, et la tête de Sévérus vint se poser sur son épaule.

« C'est quoi ?

-Sév', je suis pas sur que ce soit bien, t'es mon cousin…

-Et alors, on peut pas avoir d'enfant, il y a pas de risque de consanguinité, et audernière nouvel on se connaissait pas, donc on ne peut pas vraiment parler d'inceste…

-Mais, je suis ton cousin !

-ilest beau ce collier, attends je te le met. »

Sévérus glissa ses deux bras le long de ceux d'Harry, sortit lebijou, une esquisse de tulipe en argent monté sur une lanière en cuir qui s'attachait comme une ceinture, de son écrin, et vint le placer autour du cou du plus jeune.

Il caressa le tour du cou avec ses doigts, Harry frissonna.

Non ! Il ne devait pas ! Sévérus était son cousin.

Les doigts, fermèrent l'attache, en plaçant correctement le ras du cou, puis il embrasse la nuque d'Harry et ré enroula ses bras sur les hanches de son partenaire.

« Tu sens bon… Pourquoi une tulipe ?

-Sév' on peut pas ! Je veuxêtre fleuriste, et… j'aime beaucoup cette fleur…

-Bien sur que si… Je suis ton cousin que de titre, on a aucun lien, à part le sang, qui fait de nous des cousin. Fleuriste…

-Oui… mais…

-Sh… »

Sévérus retourna Harry et l'embrassa, une de sesmains glissasous la chemise du plus jeune et partit jouer avec un des tétons, l'autre alla malmener le postérieur d'Harry. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour du coup de Sévérus tout en gémissant.

La main sur sesfesses remonta, puis glissa sous le pantalon et sous le boxer, passa doucement sur le devant et vint caresser son sexe. Harry gémit plus fortement et ondula…

« YOH ! Les jeune vous en mettez… du temps… Heu… je crois que je dérange…

-Parrain ! Attends »

Harry se détacha d'un coup de Sévérus et attrapaSirius.

« Désolé… je…j'..

-Hey ! Harry je te reproche rien ! A part de pas m'avoir dis que tu étais gay, mais je comprends que t'ose pas le dire, mais tu sais je suisbi, alors..

-Mais… on est cousin…

-Oué, enfin c'est pas comme si vous vous connaissiez, et le saviez avant aujourd'hui, parce que ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble, non ?

-Je… oui… »

Sévérus ré enroula ses bras sur les hanches du plus jeune.

« Tu vois. Je te l'avais dis..

-Oué bhein mes parents, ne savent même pas que je suis gay, alors pour le moment on fait, dit rien. »

Les trois homme redescendirent. Harry partit vérifier ses desserts, puis s'installa au coin jeune dela table, samère ayant eu la géniale idée de les mettre tous ensemble.

Harry se retrouva donc en face du décolleté de Victoria.

« La vue doitêtre magnifique pour un homo comme toi, lui chuchota Sévérus son voisin de droite.

-Ha fond… »

A droite de Victoria se trouvaitDudley, Sévérus n'allait pas avoir une meilleur vue, bien fait il n'avait qu'à pas lui faire du genou… Et en bout detable, soit à sa gauche Alice…

Elle n'avais pas intérêt à lui faire du pied, sinon elle était bonne pour leplâtre.

Le repas se déroulé donc tranquillement avec une pouf lui faisant de l'œil en face de lui, une fille raide dingue de lui tentant un vain de lui faire du pied à sa gauche, un canon pas croyable à se droite lui faisant du genou, le frôlant à la moindre excuse, bref le chauffant comme personne… Et pour couronner le tout son cousin se vantant d'avoir une copine, parce que LUI ce n'est pas un ringard ou une taf fiole..

Bref tout allez bien jusqu'au dessert

« C'est vrai ça, votre fils n'a toujours pas de copine ?

-Vernon chérie, ça ne te regarde pas… Harry tes desserts sont délicieux…

-Merci tata… »

Je t'aime, et tu sais pas à quel point…

« Tout de même, je m'inquièterais à votre place. Il est peutêtre comme c'est jeunes, anormaux, qui aiment les gens qu même sexe qu'eux… Vous devriez l'envoyez chez un psy… »

Harry pâlît, Dudley eu un regard narquois.

« Alors cousin, tu es une anormalité ? Ça ne m'étonnerais pas de toi…

-DUDLEY ! »

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter, Harry se leva d'un coup envoyant valdinguer sa chaise et le pied de sa voisine.

« Et quoi cousin ? En quoi les homosexuels sont anormaux ? En quoi ma vie sexuelle et amoureuse te regarde ? Et mon oncle, je peux vous poser les mêmes questions… Et bien oui, je suis gay, casé et éperdument amoureux d'un MEC !

-Mon chérie, calme toi… Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dis.

-Je vois pas ce que ça change, maman, je t'ai dis que j'étais pas près d'avoir UNEpetite amie, c'est vous qui ne comprenez rien et qui insistiez pour que j'en ai une. Vous m'excuserez je vais me calmer. »

Harry partit d'un pas rageur dans sa chambre, il lui en foutrait des anormalités.

Vernon était choqué, une… une de ses anormalités ici

« Jepars, Dudley Pétunia on y va !

-Tu y vas si tu veux, moi je reste… Harry est mon neveu et ses préférences ne regarde que lui. »

Vernon, suivit deDudley et Victoria récupérèrent leur vestes et partirent. Le silence s'installa dans la salle.

« Sévérus, tu devrais peutêtre aller voir Harry, non ?

-Si, j'y vais…

-Troisième porte à gauche.

-Siri ? Pourquoi avoir envoyer Sévérus, tues bi, tu aurais pu discuter avec lui, non ?

-Je pense que Sév' est le mieux placé… »

Sous les regards perplexes de l'assemblé il se ré attaqua à son dessert.

Sévérus frappa et rentra.

« Harry ? »

Il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, deuxmains glissèrent sous son T-shirt en vue de lui retirer.

« Hmm, Harry, ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai envie de toi. Je me suis calmé t'inquiètes, mon oncle et mon cousin son des cons… Par contre je suis pas sur d'avoir annoncé mon homosexualité de la meilleur des manières…

-Certes, alors comme ça tu es casé ?

-On est ensemble, non ?, Harry lui embrassa le cou puis le lécha…

-Tu es éperdument amoureux de moi ?

-… Oui »

Harry enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Sévérus. Ce dernier attrapa son petit ami par les hanche et se retourna, le paquant à son tour contre la porte.

Rapidement, il lui retira sachemise, souleva le visage d'Harry, et entreprit de faire des suçons dans son cou. Sesmains ouvrirent, le pantalon du plus jeune et le baissèrent ainsi que le boxer.

« Tu as envie de moi ?

-… Ou… Oui !

-C'est pas vraiment le moment…

-M'en fous… continue…

-Alors, tu ne fais rien, tu te laisses faire, d'accord ?

-Tout ce que tu veux !

-Écartes les jambes ! »

Harry s'exécuta.

Sévérus le masturbait durement, puis il se mis à genou, et lécha la hampe du sexe face à lui sur toute sa longueur. Un de sesmains alla caresser l'intimité d'Harry.

Le plus jeune contenais de plus en plus mal ses gémissements.

Sévérus fit pénétrer un doigts en même temps il refermait sa bouche sur le sexe d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit plus fortement, ses parents, allaient les entendre, il mordit fortement une de sesmains.

La bouche quitta son sexe, le doigt lui alla butter contre saprostate.

« Harry, retire ta main, je veux t'entendre gémir.

-Hmm… mes parENT… Ou… ui encore »

Sévérus, avait recommencé ses va et viens sur le sexe du plus jeune, et fait pénétrer deux doigts qui malmenaient saprostate. Il accéléra le rythme. Harry gémissait, criait, de plus en plus fort.

Dans unedernière sucions sur son sexe Harry se crispa et se libéra dans le bouche de Sévérus.

« OUIIIiiiIiiIIIii ! »

Sévérus se releva, en soutenant son amant et lui remontant son pantalon et son boxer. Doucement il referma le pantalon puis la ceinture, Harry haletant toujours dans ses bras. Il attrapala chemise et la remis doucement, referment les boutons en embrassent le torse à chaque fois qu'il en fermait un.

« Sév' ?

-Hmm, se dernier embrassa la gorge d'Harry…

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Harry sourit, embrassa son petit ami et se cala dans ses bras.

« Et toi ?, Harry passa une main sur l'entre jambe du plus vieux.

-Ça attendra, je crois qu'on nous attends en bas…

-MERDE ! Ils ont dut tout entendre !

-Ce nous évitera de faire une annonce.. »

Sévérus traîna de force son amant jusque dans la salle, où au vue des têtes des occupants de cette pièce, ils avaient, bel et bien, tout entendu. Unsilence tendu planait dans la salle.

Lili finit par le briser.

« Heu… Sévérus, j'ai appris que tu allais faire des études à Londre, il seraitplus simple que tu emménage ici, nous avons deux chambre d'ami,… … enfin la chambre d'Harry est largement assez grande pour deux… Les loyers son cher ici, ce serait idiot que tu en paye un alors qu'on peu t'éberger… »


End file.
